On the lookout
by Prettycrazy
Summary: My tiny Jibberish fic. Ok so I was challenged by a dear friend. I took her challenge and here is the result. I hope you will enjoy and review!


Gibbs walked into the small hotel room, carrying two steaming hot coffees. Smirking at Jen's deep sigh.

"Don't they ever get tired?" she almost whined.

"What do you mean Jen? Here!" He handed her a coffee and took the binoculars from her and looked across the street at the couple they where surveying.

"Those two!" she said and pointed briefly in the other hotel's direction, she sipped her coffee, and almost choked on it when Gibbs whistled.

"Whoa, they've been at it for what, coming up on three hours!" he looked at his watch.

"Yep, and if there is something I hate, it's watching porn this way!" Jenny got up and stretched her back.

Jethro lifted his eyebrow, and smirked when a thought about Jenny watching porn on tv and was about to ask her what way she wanted to watch it then, but decided against it and instead asked something else "Well what's their record so far?"

"I don't know I don't keep track of other people's sex life, and especially not people who between their sexual escapades plan killing other people!"

"Well according to my memory it's four hours and twenty-two minutes!" He looking up to the ceiling trying to remember.

"You are keeping scorecards or what?" Jenny stopped her pacing right in front of him, still not blocking his view of the hotel on the other side of the road

"Nope!" He simply shook his head.

"Then why do you remember?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Dunno!"

"Jethro, are you jealous?" She leaned forward placing her hands on his knees. He slowly removed the binoculars from his eyes and looked at her, straight in the eyes. She crooked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him as his eyes quickly dived down to her very exposed cleavage.

"Not jealous but I'm starting to get competitive!" he slowly said as he leaned forward stopping only inches from her face.

"Just too bad that you have a job to finish, and since the male species of the human population can't do two things at the same time, there goes your chance!" She didn't even move an inch when she spoke. One of the reasons Gibbs had found himself more and more intrigued by Jennifer Shepard.

As she rose and moved past him, he followed her, and noticed she was walking towards the bed. "Keep your eyes on our murderous couple!" she said with her back still turned to him, he smiled and turned back to the binoculars in front of him.

"I'm just going to grab an hour, if that is alright with you?" she said and plopped down.

"Fine!" he lifted his coffee cup in accepts.

"And don't get any ideas!" she laughed out as she closed her eyes, and his response was a low chuckle.

An hour later Gibbs heard Jenny groan and saw out of the corner of his eye that she sat up in bed and yawned. "Your inner alarm clock went of?" He said and turned his head.

"Uhm hmm…. Nightmares will do that to you!" she answered while giving into another yawn.

"Nightmares? You didn't sound like you were having nightmares?" He suddenly had doubt about if he had heard her say anything.

"Those two done yet?" she pointed towards the window.

"You were dreaming of them?" this had him turning around to face her.

"Nope I had nightmares about them! It can't be healthy to have sex for that many hours in a row." She laughed and he soon joined in.

"They finished about twenty minutes ago." He shared, and noticed her shaking her head as she got out of the bed. Not even registering that Gibbs was following her every move. She had discarded her pants when she crawled in between the sheets. And her long tanned legs were now in full view, and as she stretched and reached up towards the ceiling, she revealed even more of her tanned body. Gibbs leaned back a little just to see if it would be possible to either see under her shirt or see through her shirt.

"Jethro, they match!" she revealed without turning around and letting him know that she'd seen him.

"What?" he felt like a horses ass, here he was checking out one of his own agents.

"The bra and panties always match!"

"Oh I know that already, I saw your bra earlier remember!" He raised an eyebrow, and she smiled that smile he found so sexy.

"Right. So what are our amazing couple doing now?" she sat down besides him, and reached for the telescope camera.

"She's in the shower, he is on the balcony smoking." Gibbs filled in.

"Well it's almost dinner time, should we be getting ready?"

"You go do your thing I will be done in five!"

Jenny nodded and rose. She walked into the bathroom with her dress and took a quick shower. When she emerged from the steamed room fifteen minutes later fully dressed and done up, Gibbs looked over and buttoned his jacket, handing her, her earpiece.

"They are on their way to the dinning room, are you ready my darling wife?"

"Yes, table next to them I suspect?"

"You are absolutely right!" He offered her his arm, and they hurried to the restaurant in the other hotel, getting information all the way there by the stationed agents around the hotel, closely following the Johnson couple's every move.

Gibbs and Jen entered the restaurant, arms linked, looking like the perfect marriage. The waiter showed them to their table, and as they passed the Johnson's table Jenny knocked over a glass with her purse, she quickly turned around and started apologizing.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just such a klutz. My husband always says that I need to watch where I'm going. Let me send you over another bottle as an apology." Jenny rambled.

"Honey what on earth are you doing!" Gibbs was really asking, not just pretending, his eyes was speaking volumes, this was not part of the plan.

"I knocked over a glass with my purse, because I again wasn't watching where I was going." Jenny explained while waving at waiter. "Please bring a new bottle of their white wine, and put it on our bill please." She ordered and the waiter disappeared with a nod and Jenny once again turned to the Johnsons. "Again my deepest apologize!"

"No need to apologize anymore dear. You set your wrong right, all is in perfect order." Mrs. Johnson said and patted Jenny's hand.

"Thank you." Jenny turned and walked the few steps over to her own table where Jethro was waiting impatiently. "Sorry to have kept you waiting love!" she leaned in and kissed him.

Once seated and behind the menus Gibbs asked "What the hell do you think you are doing? You could ruin the entire thing!" he hissed his question at her.

"Not at all, and all I did was that I established contact and got her voice on that tape, outside in the van, that is capturing everything, plus it wont make it wrong when I go to the ladies room when she goes, then I can get more." Jenny leaned over and removed the small smudge of her lipstick on his upper lip.

"You are a genius!" he grabbed hold of her hand and placed a loving kiss on it, they ordered dinner and played the part of a couple, very much in love, out perfectly. Always keeping an eye on the Johnsons.

Right before their meal was served, Mrs Johnson got up and walked to the ladies room, Jenny looked back at Gibbs and leaned in, making it look like a deep and passionate kiss was shared "She went to the ladies room, I'm going to follow and try and talk some more, and by the way I think they've targeted us!" she placed her lips on his to make and end to a long kiss look heartfelt. Gibbs held on to her hand as she got up.

"Hurry back honey!" he said, and winked as she blew him a kiss. He could feel Mr. Johnson watching them closely, and knew that Jenny was right.

In the ladies room Jenny hurried to get her business finished to be at the mirror when Mrs. Johnson came out. And a small smile spread over her lips as the other door opened and Mrs. Johnson came out.

"Hello again dear. And thank you for the bottle of wine, it really wasn't necessary. It was an accident and those things happen. But still thank you!"

"You are welcome. I just need to learn to watch where I'm going. Jethro keeps saying that to me! But I guess it just isn't such an effective lesson when I get a kiss after."

"You love your husband very much!" Mrs. Johnson began to add lipstick to her lips while catching Jenny's eyes in the mirror.

"Yes I do, of course I do, we've been married for a little over a year and now we are beginning to plan a family!" Jenny said and crossed her fingers and showed to the other woman.

"Oh you are trying for a baby. That is wonderful, we where never blessed that way, but we have our business that's plenty to fill up our calendar." Jenny almost rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Jethro can hardly wait, I think he is even more excited than me!" Jenny put her blush back in her purse, and closed it, then inspected her image and decided it was good.

Mrs. Johnson laughed "You and Jethro?" Jenny nodded "You and Jethro must come up and have a drink, or a glass of water for you my dear, oh heaven I don't know your name?"

"It's Jenny, and yours?" This was a mystery that would be solved if the woman would reveal her name.

"Let's go inside to the tables again and I will introduce us correctly!" Mrs. Johnson gestured for Jenny to walk out.

Jenny walked over to Jethro who started to get up "Honey, what took you so long?" He asked sounding worried, and his eyes asked the real question he was interested in. Jenny took in the position she had done before leaving, and whispered to him.

"We are trying for a baby, you more excited, drinks invitation, Johnsons room, and we get their first name!" again she placed her lips on his, only this time to her surprise he joined in on the kiss. And it almost took their focus away from the job in hand. And only the interruption from Mrs. Johnson brought them back to real life.

"Jenny, I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to leave you our room number, just knock on the door when you arrive, we will be there." And with that the couple left.

"I thought you said we would get their first names?" Gibbs asked without looking at her, but just the retreating forms of their target.

Jenny picked up the napkin and smiled "We did!" she showed Jethro the napkin and he smiled wide. "Laurentz and Margot Johnson, room 876, like we didn't know!" Jenny said and began to rise from the chair.

"Sweetheart we don't want to disappoint our hosts." Jenny sweetly said and grabbed his hand.

They quickly gathered the entire group of agents that were on the case with them, and informed of the meeting in the Johnson's room. As soon as everyone was briefed, including the director of NCIS, and Jenny's necklace camera had been activated, Jen and Gibbs moved towards room 876, and knocked softly on the door. They heard steps on the other side and Jenny quickly hugged Gibbs around the waist. The door opened in one swift move and Mr. Johnson aka Laurentz stood before them in a satin robe tied loosely around his waist showing his bare chest underneath. What looked like pajamas bottoms and slippers, and with a cigar in his hands.

"Jenny, Jethro!" He greeted and moved to make an entrance easy for the couple.

Jethro placed a hand on Jen's lower back and guided her into the room, he could feel that both himself and Jenny was inspecting the room without being to obvious.

"Children, so great that you would join us!" A very challenging dressed Mrs. Johnson said as feathers and silk flew around her and her champagne glass.

"Join you?" Jenny swallowed hard and looked disbelieving at Jethro.

"What is this?" Jethro instinctively pulled Jenny behind him.

"Just a friendly glass of champagne, we love getting to know new people. What did you think blue-eyes?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Well judging from your attire or should I say lack of it, it has nothing to do with drinks!" Jethro added quickly trying not to laugh as he heard Jenny's slight chuckle behind him. And he knew right away what she was laughing at, and his own thoughts went for a second to all the other agents listening in, and watching the live feed from the camera Jen was wearing.

"Oh I'm so sorry if we offended you, we are just not much into formal clothing, and we change the second we have a chance to do it. But what may we offer you?" Mr. Johnson asked and moved toward the tray with champagne.

"Bourbon thank you!" They both said.

"Weren't you trying for a child?" Margot Johnson interrupted.

"One little glass doesn't limit our chances!" Jen replied.

An hour later Jen rose and excused herself for the bathroom, while in there she searched for evidence, and in the small cabinet beneath the sink she found small plastic bags with hair and jewelry, everything matching their victims. Jenny alerted the agents outside waiting, and Jethro as well. In her earpiece, she heard Decker say "Just say the code and we'll enter!". When she exited the bathroom she caught Jethro's eye and knew that he'd heard her. He reached out a hand to her, and as she slipped hers into it, he pulled her to him. A small hand was placed on his cheek and covered their mouths, and as she tilted her head her long hair cover the rest, and she whispered.

"We need to find the trigger for their kill, what makes them do it?" Her eyes looked up towards his, but they were to close for her to be able to see anything, but she could feel that her eyelashes was so close so they fluttered against his cheek.

"I think it's love!" He whispered back.

"Love? What do you mean?"Jen placed her lips on his and twisted their faces to make it look like an angle change in their passionate kiss. Only to cover it up again and move slightly apart.

"Yes, they get off on other peoples love and when those couple doesn't want to share that's when they hit!" He captured her lips as he figured she was on the same page as himself. The kiss kept building, both fighting for dominance. Tongues slightly tugging at each other in hope of winning. Without thinking about it, Jethro let his hands wander, caressing her body like any lover would do. When he cupped her breast, they were brought back to reality. They softly ended the heated kiss.

"Maybe we should say thank you for the drink, I think I need to whisk my wife of to uhm…bed!" Jethro smirked and placed a feather light kiss on Jenny's lips, and moved to the spot right under her ear, and heard a soft moan escape her lips.

"Oh no need for that children, feel free to do anything here!" Margot licked her lips.

"Uhm no, we are usually much more private when it comes to this!" Jethro got up, and pulled Jenny with him.

They spun around when they heard the door behind them being locked. Mr. Johnson stood behind them with a gun pointed at them, and they both cursed themselves for not paying enough attention. "I think you two should just do as Margot says or you will be sorry!" Jethro looked down and Jenny then back at the gun and twisted his head to look at Margot, who was moving towards her husband. "What's wrong Jethro? You don't want to share your wife? What a shame, she is such a turn on!" Laurentz Johnson said as he licked his lips and did a teasing bite towards Jen.

"I don't like sharing my wife, and I would pack that bird away!" Jethro said and listened to his earpiece, noticing the commotion the information of a gun gave.

"Bird? What a romantic way to refer to a gun!" Margot laughed "You truly are preparing for children, just to bad that you wont live to have them!"

"I want to go now!" Jen said loud, and that was the agents outsides queue to enter. As the door was kicked in Jethro threw himself over Jen to protect her, and neither of them saw what happened to the Johnsons. Finally they heard the couple having their rights read to them and Jethro helped Jenny up. Agent Decker moved over to them, and smiled.

"You two work great together undercover, you should try it some more. Great job Agent Shepard, Agent Gibbs, only one job left for you to do!"

"What?" they said in unison.

"To clear out our hotel room on the other side of the street!" Decker smiled and walked after the Johnsons.

Jenny and Jethro left the other agents to collect all the evidence and moved across the street to clear out the hotel room, once inside the room, Jethro grabbed Jenny's arm and spun her around to face him.

He smirked at her "You want to try and break that record of theirs!"


End file.
